A Collection Of Oneshots
by somerdaye
Summary: Oneshots, a different first person character each time. This is a test I set myself, to see which character I write best. Please help me decide.
1. One: Hermione Granger

**a/n; Okay, just so everyone knows, this is NOT actually a fic. Well, it kinda is. **

**It's actually a test for myself, to see which character I write best. **

**I'll write a few oneshots on a bunch of characters in first person, and I'd like you guys to vote on which character you think I do best. Make sense? I hope so.**

**The list of people I'm writing will be at the bottom of every chapter, and I will count the votes.**

**At the end, I'll announce the winner, and write a new fic on them, that'll have at least 5 chapters.**

**I hope you guys will help me with this, it's just for me to know, but you guys get some oneshots out of it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_**One- **_**Ron Left Me**

It was probably the worst day of my life, at that point in time. The Battle of Hogwarts, I think, overrides that day by far.

Harry and I were so excited, so..._happy_, that we heard news of the outside world - and of Ginny. That was probably why Harry was ecstatic. We were overjoyed about the sword, forgetting, for a moment, where we were, and why we were there. But Ron didn't forget.

There was a row, and Ron said he was leaving. I didn't believe him - it was just the Horcrux talking, I assured myself. But then, I was faced with one of the hardest desicions I've made to date. _"Are you coming, or what?"_ I didn't know what to do.

I could either go with Ron, and we could lead a normal life, leaving Harry to fend for himself, or I could stay, and help Harry on this dangerous mission; make sure he stays on track, comfort him when he's down, and be there when he feels lonely. I was completely torn.

But Harry had been my best friend longer than Ron had been the love of my life. He _needed_ me. Ron just wanted me.

_"I'm staying, Ron, we said we'd help-"_

_"I get it. You choose him."_ As he stormed out of the tent flap, I attempted to chase after him, but my own Shield Charm prevented me from doing such a thing. After I had diminished it, I bolted outside, calling Ron's name. He didn't turn back around. He was really leaving.

When he turned on the spot and Disapparated to Merlin knows where, I felt my heart break in two. I sobbed uncontrollably once I got back to the tent. Harry couldn't, or wouldn't, speak to me. Instead, he placed blankets over my shaking body and went to sleep - he had his own demons to deal with.

For weeks, I cried myself to sleep, I didn't talk with Harry much anymore; _I_ was the one that needed comforting, that needed to stay on track - I was the lonely one. I felt my anger at Ron rising inside me. He had abandoned me - _us_ - in our time of greatest need. Needless to say, I was furious.

Godric's Hollow is a horrifying ordeal that still haunts me, to this day. But not just the village - staying up all night, watching Harry moan and scream in his sleep, was something I never wanted to experience again, if I could help it. Not quite the worst night, but a close third, I'd expect. It was bad enough that Dementors made me relive it every time I saw them.

So, of course, with my rage at the sixth Weasley son at it's peak, when Harry came back and told me someone was there, I went insane. _"You - complete - arse - Ronald - Weasley! You - come - crawling - back - here - after - weeks - and - weeks - and - oh, where's my wand!?"_ Ron deserved that beating, and more, if Harry hadn't cast a Shield Charm just in time.

Something those two will never understand, is the reason I got so angry.

I loved Ronald Weasley with my whole heart, and he snapped it in two when he deserted me.

**a/n; There's the first one. I hope you guys liked it! :) Sorry if the dialouge was a bit off :S**

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**()Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**()George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I  
()Bill Weasley  
()Charlie Weasley  
()Percy Weasley  
()Voldemort**

**()Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**()Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


	2. Two: George Weasley

**a/n; Sorry about the wait, but here is the second oneshot :)**

**Also, I won't be doing them in-order of the list at the bottom, just whichever one I feel like writing at the time :D**

_**Two- **_**Gone Forever**

We were a pair, two peas in a pod, a double act of mischief makers.

That all ended on the 2nd of May, 1998. When he left us...left me. Gone, never coming back.

And yet, nobody seemed to realise how hard it was, for _me_.

Losing a friend is hard - Lee and Alicia and everyone else, they were _heartbroken_. They _cried_ and _cried _and _cried_, without a _single thought _to who had it _worse_.

Losing a boyfriend is harder - Angelina was _heartbroken_, more so than the others, anyway. She _sobbed_ and _sobbed_ and _sobbed_, without a _single thought _to who likely had it _worse_.

Losing a brother is way harder - They were all _heartbroken_, every single one of them. They _wept_ and _wept_ and _wept_, without a _single thought _to who probably had it _worse_.

Losing a son is hardest - Mum and Dad, their hearts were literally _snapped in half_. They _bawled_ and _howled_ and _mourned_, without a _single thought_ to who might've had it _worse_.

Losing a twin is the hardest of all. And only I would know the pain of it. Nobody gave a _single damn thought_ about me, and how I _didn't_ cry. How I _laughed_ instead. Because that's what he would have wanted.

And I would know, after all, I knew him best. Anyone can say _"Oh, I knew him so well...we were the best of friends..."_ Lies. All lies. _I_ had always been his best friend, and he mine. We knew each other almost better than we knew ourselves. Nobody was closer to him than I was.

And now I'm alone.

All right, maybe not _completely_ alone. I've got Mum and Dad; I've got Bill and Charlie and Ron and Ginny and Harry and Hermione, and hell, I've even got Percy now. The git finally came around. Fred forgave him right away, of course. Because that's who Fred _is_. Sorry, _was_.

I've got Angelina (_oh, Angelina_) who I had always wanted but Fred had gotten to her first. He was always first.

You don't hear people saying _"George and Fred"_, do you? I didn't think so. I've always been the quieter, nicer, more serious twin. And now I'm the only one.

Sometimes I wake up and hope that it was all just a dream, but when I see Angelina sleeping soundly beside me, I know that it happened, and my heart snaps all over again. Because if it had been a dream, Angelina wouldn't be next to me, she'd be with Fred. And although I love her, and I have since my fourth year, I would rather wake up and she _not be there_. I would rather find her sound asleep in the room beside mine, curled up for warmth against a body exactly like mine.

But I know it'll never happen. He's never coming back, and I'll always wake up to find her snuggling up to _me_ for warmth. It'll be hard, but I think I can make it. How do I know that? Because I've already made it through the first year, haven't I? It can only get better from here, right?

I should hope so. I smiled at Angelina in her sleep, and ran my fingers along her stomach, which, although flat now, wouldn't be in a couple of months.

_We're naming you Fred_.

**a/n; This is a different style of writing than I normally do, but I hope I did George well :)**

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**()Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**(x)George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I**

**()Bill Weasley**

**()Charlie Weasley**

**()Percy Weasley**

**()Voldemort**

**()Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**()Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


	3. Three: Sirius Black

**A/N: I know, I took SOOO long to update. Deal with it. **

**I decided to make this chapter sort of funny, since the other two were pretty depressing. :D**

**Sooo...here's my take on a teenage Sirius Black!! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_**Three-**_** Death by Water Balloons**

We had to be quiet.

Because if we weren't quiet, we'd get caught. And getting caught isn't an option.

So quiet is what we'll be.

Well, as quiet as we can possibly be when I'm having a terrible time controlling my giggles. James glared at me for the upteenth time - I had lost count at fifteen - when we spotted our target.

Stifling my hysterical laughter, an evil grin slowly twisted itself onto my face. An identical one was barely visible on my partner, through the darkness of dawn.

James nodded to me - all systems go - and I held up my weapon: a lethal Muggle contraption called -

- a water balloon.

The smirk on my best friend's face grew, until it was slightly terrifying, and he held up his own red balloon.

Figures I'd get stuck with the pink. Although, I must admit -

**FOCUS!**

"Ready?" James breathed. I nodded eagerly, like a little kid being asked if he wants another cookie.

This stunt is better than any cookie.

Except Remus' reverse chocolate chip cookies. Those are better than, well, anything. Given the choice, I think I would give up pranking forever in exchange for a plate of fresh-baked, moist, delicious -

**FOCUS!**

I slowly drew my arm back, ready to launch my weapon. James followed suit.

With perfect aim, if I do say so myself, we lobbed them with all our strength at our target.

_**SPLASH!**_

We turned and ran as fast as we could.

After all, our target would _know_ it was us. How could it _not_ be?

And when he showed up to breakfast, completely soaked and fuming mad, I lost it.

Cracking up, I fell off the bench laughing at the pajama-clad boy in front of us.

I think James glared at me again, but I was too busy realising that this boy also had a water balloon.

Booking it out of the Hall, the balloon caught James in the back of the head.

Remus has pretty good aim.

**A/N: Aww, that was terrible :( but that's up to you guys to decide! :D**

**I'd like it if people could at least tell me who they think I've written best so far? :D**

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**(x)Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**(x)George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I**

**()Bill Weasley**

**()Charlie Weasley**

**()Percy Weasley**

**()Voldemort**

**()Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**()Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


	4. Four: Voldemort

**a/n; hey everyone :D thanks SOO much for the reviews, i love you guys :)**

**i know a few of you were waiting for this one, so, enjoy! :D**

_**Four- **_**King Voldemort?**

Sometimes I wonder if it was even worth it.

Sure, it was fun, but I didn't accomplish that much.

I started it all to make Purebloods princes - Mudbloods slaves - and myself as king.

Lord, actually, to be more specific. But I've always been Lord.

Lord Voldemort.

I much prefer that name to _Tom Riddle_.

Tom. Such a filthy, common name.

My father was named Tom, and at one point in my life, I was proud of that fact.

Until I was informed that my _father_ was one of the filthy creatures I was trying to destroy.

It was that fact, I think, that changed my sanity for the worse.

Now I realise how incredbily worthless these past decades have been.

No matter how hard I tried, Harry Potter stayed alive.

And even though I killed him minutes ago, here he is, once again, back from the dead.

Dumbledore must be behind this.

Circling him, I barely paid attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

I was concentrating on his eyes, picturing them cold, lifeless, for the final time.

With a sudden inspiration, I quite nearly Imperised the redhead girl to kill him for me.

That would teach him love is non-existent.

_Try for some remorse..._

_What?_

Remorse? Why on earth would I feel remorse for what I've done?

Rage bubbled in my gut, and I screamed the words that would kill the boy in front of me for a second time.

_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_EXPELLIARMUS!_

There was a flash of green light, and in that moment, I knew I had lost.

And then the world was gone.

**a/n; ahh, really short! sorry :) i hope you liked it anyway!**

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**(x)Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**(x)George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I**

**()Bill Weasley**

**()Charlie Weasley**

**()Percy Weasley**

**(x)Voldemort**

**()Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**()Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


	5. Five: Severus Snape

**a/n;** A couple things caught up with me - real life and procrastination. Hope you like the chapters anyway. :)

_**Five- Emerald Light**_

Green was surrounding me, though there was only grey in my surroundings.

I knew the reason, and almost couldn't believe it.

A thousand memories shot up from the past.

_**xx**_

_"Ooh! Look, Sev, look!" She exclaimed with childish wonder, clasping her hands together. I barely looked at the unicorns Hagrid was showing us._

_"Yes, yes. Marvelous." I said, somewhat distracted. She noticed, and scowled at me._

_"Sev, open your eyes! Morning, sunshine! We're standing here, this bright May morning, looking at the most beautiful creatures to grace the Earth. You are going to look at the unicorns, and you are going to like it."_

_I rolled my eyes. Bloody unicorns._

_They dimmed in comparison._

_**xx**_

_"No, really, you cannot lick your elbow." She was saying conversationally, reading some sort of Muggle textbook. I really wasn't interested._

_"Is that so?" I muttered, trying to concentrate on the piece of parchment in front of me, and not the way she bit the end of her quill, her eyes wide and gullible._

_But I couldn't stop myself from giving a small smirk when she told Potter this, and he made a fool out of himself trying to lick his own elbow._

_I didn't want to laugh. I only wanted to hear her laughing, forever._

_**xx**_

_Amortentia._

_Slughorn brought it into class, thinking to shock us all._

_Mission accomplished._

_Once it became obvious that his top students knew all everything about the powerful potion, he changed tactics._

_"Mr Snape! What do you smell?" He boomed out, causing everyone to look at me._

_My face greyed._

_"Er...I..."_

_"Come on, Sev. Just say it." She nudged me, smiling. I was momentarily dazed by it._

_"I smell...books. Old books. Library?" I was having a hard time forming words._

_"What else, m'boy?" Slughorn pressed. My lip pulled back in a sneer. He was really starting to get on my nerves._

_I sighed in defeat. "Lilies."_

_After class, she walked beside me, chattering about meaningless things._

_And the sweet scent of lilies trailed after her._

_**xx**_

Wrenched from the past. Still seeing those eyes. Still hearing that laugh. Still inhaling that scent.

She was there.

Her face broke into a wide grin, and I was powerless to do anything but smile back.

"Welcome home, Sev. I've missed you."

And my world was shrouded in emerald light.

**a/n;** -cringe- Just...tell me what you think, okay?

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**(x)Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**(x)George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I**

**()Bill Weasley**

**()Charlie Weasley**

**()Percy Weasley**

**(x)Voldemort**

**(x)Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**()Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


	6. Six: Albus Dumbledore

**a/n;** Yes, I've decided that uploading a bunch of chapters at once will make up for the long wait. This chapter was excedingly difficult.

It's Dumbledore, simplified. Let's put it that way.

_**Six- Those Voices**_

Back then, I wasn't wise enough to understand much of anything.

Oh, yes, I was intelligent. Gifted, even. But not wise to the workings of the mind and heart.

I had to go through much to understand what love _was_.

I'm not sure it helped me much along the way.

After _he_ left - and took with him my pride, my heart, my trust - I began hearing whispers. Whispers that my mind tried to deny hearing.

_Is it true?_

_Was Albus really in love?_

_But with who?_

_Surely only a goddess could capture his affections!_

Dess.

God_dess_.

How wrong those whispers were.

And were they in my mind, or in reality? And what's so dissimilar about the two?

As I grew older, the voices got louder. No longer whispers. Instead, shouts.

_He's trying to take over the wizarding world!_

_You've got to stop him!_

_You've got to __**fight**__ him!_

_**Why are you so bloody weak?!**_

How right those calls were.

I finally mustered the strength to face _him_. I shut down my mind, I took my wand, and I hurried to meet him as soon as possible.

The sooner I defeated _him_, the better my sanity would be.

Time flew by from then - acceptance, preparation, pep talks - and came to a screeching halt when I laid eyes on _him_.

_Blonde curls-_

_-brown eyes-_

_-lopsided grin-_

It all hit me so hard, all at once.

The voices were deafening.

_Say it!_

_Tell him!_

_You know it's true!_

_**Say it, godamnit!**_

But I couldn't.

It was so simple.

Three short words that held so much meaning.

And he would never know the truth.

_I love you._

**a/n;** Playing on the Dumblewald relationship there...yeah. I'm well aware of how much it sucked. Moving on...

_**Oneshots;**_

**(x)Hermione Granger**

**()Ginny Weasley**

**(x)Sirius Black**

**()Lily Evans**

**()Ron Weasley**

**()Luna Lovegood**

**()James Potter I**

**()Remus Lupin**

**()Angelina Johnson**

**()Neville Longbottom**

**(x)George Weasley**

**()Fred Weasley I**

**()Bill Weasley**

**()Charlie Weasley**

**()Percy Weasley**

**(x)Voldemort**

**(x)Severus Snape**

**()Minerva McGonagall**

**(x)Albus Dumbledore**

**()Nymphadora Tonks**


End file.
